This invention relates to the treating of textile material. More specifically, this invention relates to the spray dyeing of textile material, such as carpets.
Numerous techniques have been used for treating or dyeing textile material such as carpet. A common technique is the well known and popular "TAK" process wherein dye is dropped or splattered onto the carpet web previously flooded with gum. This is disadvantageous in that it requires a great amount of gum, which in turn produces a large amount of effluent and necessitates a great amount of energy for steam setting the dye and for drying the carpet. Additionally, the use of a roller and doctor blade or similar types of dye applicating arrangements for applying dye and the period for drying are limiting factors in terms of the speed at which the carpet is conveyed through the system and consequently limit the rate of carpet production.
Foam dyeing represents an attempt to overcome several of the above-mentioned disadvantages common to most dyeing processes. Foam dyeing generally uses foam generators and foam stabilizers mixed with the dye. The dye and any ancillary additives are mechanically foamed in a conventional foamer. The prepared foam may then be metered onto the face of a carpet after which vacuuming and/or padding may be used to collapse the foam causing the dye to be uniformly distributed on the carpet pile.
Although such prior art techniques have been generally useful in avoiding several of the disadvantages associated with conventional dyeing techniques, they are often limited to the production of patterns having random dyeing affects. Generally, such techniques have been unsuitable for patterns requiring sharp resolution for intricate or detailed patterns. Further, the requirement for adding foam generators and foam stabilizers adds to the production costs of such techniques.